Learning to Live
by bumpersbedtimestory
Summary: Jack, Daniel, and Cassie have all lost their families. The Gate and SG1 are what they have in common, will it be enough to rebuild?


SG1

Warning: There will be non-consensual punitive spanking of an adult and minor in this fic. Don't Like Don't Read!

Authors Note: This story contains the following premises:

1. Jack and Daniel have a father and son type relationship.

2. Jack and Janet are starting to have feelings for one another - I recently watched "The Broca Divide" and that look she gives him is NOT professional so I am running with with it.

3. Cassie had a family before Niriti came along. I don't think there are enough Cassie fics so I am running with that too!.

4. Takes place late season one.

Pretty please read and review.

Stargate SG1 is the property of MGM and its subsidiaries. I own nothing but my ideas and make no profit.

Dr. Daniel Jackson, linguist, archaeologist, and Gua'uld specialist sat at his desk staring at a line of text. He had been staring at the same line for over an hour. The difficulty he was having had nothing to do with the script before him. He felt like a heel, no, a moron, a jackass and all around low-down bad, bad man. He had lost his temper and screamed, _screamed _at a twelve year old girl. And not just any twelve year old girl; Cassandra Frasier, the adopted daughter of Dr. Janet Frasier, CMO for the Cheyenne Mountain complex.

"Oh God Janet," he moaned aloud, as the line before him blurred. "She's going to kill me."

"That is if Jack doesn't kill me first," he thought morosely.

He felt quite sure that Jack O'Neill would want to have a little "chat" with him regarding his behavior last night. Daniel squirmed in his chair at that unpleasant idea. As if on cue there was a knock at the door. Daniel quickly pressed his palms against his eyes and brushed away the offending tears.

"Hey Daniel, you in there?" he heard Col. O'Neill call.

Without waiting for a reply, the colonel swung open the door and leaned inside.

"Go away Jack I'm busy," Daniel said, struggling to keep from sounding petulant.

"Want to grab some lunch?" O'Neill asked, ignoring his friend's rude reply.

"No, I'll get something later; I really have a lot to do right now."

O'Neill's eyes narrowed and he frowned, and for a moment Daniel thought the older man was going to say something, but he did not; instead he nodded in silent acknowledgment and shut the door. A cold hard knot formed at the pit of Daniel's stomach. Jack usually had a joke or smart-assed comment at the ready, even in the most dire of situations, that he did not now made Daniel even more upset. In dismay he remembered the conversation in the ride to the mountain that morning.

(The night before)

***With the unerring instinct of little sisters the galaxy over Cassie knew Daniel had something in his room, he wasn't supposed have. In fact he was acting a lot like her older brother Aiden used to when he was trying to hide something from their parents. So now Cassie was sure of two things 1. She wanted to find out what he had and 2. That if Uncle Jack found out, Daniel was going to be in big trouble.

Col. Jack O'Neill was in the kitchen fixing supper when he heard the commotion.

"What the-?" He thought as he flung down the salad tongs and raced up the stairs. Nothing in his special ops training, nor some of the things he had seen going through the Star-gate prepared him for the scene unfolding before him. There stood Cassie in the doorway of Daniel's bedroom with her hands on her hips scowling at a red faced, very angry Daniel.

"Get out of my room! And leave my stuff alone!"

"Fine! Who wants to touch your nasty old Gua'uld stuff anyway?" Cassie shouted back.

Jack was tired, they were all tired. In between Cassie's nightmares and Daniel's none of them had gotten much sleep. So he supposed that was why tempers were short all around, but he still couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. His best friend, and surrogate son, a man who had saved his life on more than one occasion, could speak twenty three different languages, and had unlocked the mysteries of the Stargate in less than a week, appeared to be on the losing end of a confrontation with an adolescent girl. Jack knew that sometimes Daniel needed him to act more like a father than a best friend, and this seemed to be one of these times.

"Alright Cassie, Daniel that's enough," he said. They ignored him.

"What part of out don't you understand, you spoiled little brat!" Daniel screamed stamping his foot and pointing out the door

Jack rolled his eyes, _"Oh for crying out loud!"_ he thought.

"Just you wait until I tell Uncle Jack what I found!" Cassie shot back.

"_Now that is interesting,"_ O'Neill thought, "_I'll have to ask about that later."_

"OUT" Daniel roared.

Jack sighed, put his fingers in his mouth and whistled. That got their attention and two pairs of angry eyes faced him.

"Now just what is going on here?" he demanded.

"He started it!"

"She started it," Cassie and Daniel shouted unison each pointing an accusing finger at the other.

"I did not! You're just being mean!"

"You did too! You shouldn't have been snooping around." Daniel said, his eyes dark with rage behind his glasses.

"I wasn't snooping, I was just—"Cassie tried to defend herself, but Daniel cut her off.

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

Jack covered the last few steps and grasped Cassie by the collar in one hand and Daniel by collar with the other. He gave them both a little shake, not enough to hurt, just enough to get them to stop arguing. Then he uttered words that he once swore he never would, but that every parent eventually does.

"I don't care who started it! I'm going to finish it!"

"Young lady, we have rules in this house about going in other peoples rooms without asking, so you can just stand in that corner over there…" Jack began.

"Hah!" a prematurely triumphant Daniel exclaimed.

"And we also have rules about name-calling Daniel, so you can stand in that corner over there," he finished pointing Daniel to the other end of the hallway.

"Uncle Jack!" Cassie whined.

"You are not serious!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Unless you want to find out just how serious, I'd suggest you do as you are told. Corners now!" Jack ordered in a tone that would have had most airman double timing to obey.

"Fine!" Cassie said flipping her red hair over her shoulder and flouncing to her end of the hallway.

"Sure Jack, whatever!" Daniel said throwing his hands up in the air and stalking to the other end of the hallway.

"I don't wanna hear a peep outta either of you for the next ten minutes," Jack said as he headed back down stairs.

When did I become a "father" to not one, but two moody adolescents? He wondered. Thinking that even though Daniel was nearly thirty has behavior certainly matched Cassie's. He shook his head, as far as he was concerned next Monday, when Janet got back from her conference in D.C., couldn't arrive fast enough.

After they had dropped Cassie off at school, the silence between himself and Jack had thickened. Daniel broke it first: "Jack, about last night—I know I shouldn't have yelled at Cassie like that,"

"No you shouldn't have," Jack had readily agreed.

"It's just well you know how I am about people touching my stuff."

"She's twelve," Jack said.

"I know, but she still shouldn't have been in my room."

"Daniel she is twelve," Jack had repeated and notably failed to mention that he often touched Daniel stuff and Daniel didn't yell at him.

"If I can't count on you to act your age, then I will treat you like the age you are acting. Understand?" Jack had continued, fixing Daniel with a hard stare.

"I understand," Daniel had replied barely managing not to squeak. He knew from past experience Jack meant what he said.

So why didn't Jack say anything just now? Daniel wondered. His stomach clenched as he could think of only one reason: Jack was still too pissed off at him to talk at work, which meant he would handle it at home. Daniel buried his head in his hands again.

"I am in so much trouble," he moaned.

TBC


End file.
